After they fall
by Prince Thomas' Aunt
Summary: Snowing One Shot Set Between Snow Falls and 7:15 am. Snow and Charming can't stop thinking about each other. They meet again, he saves her again and she robs him again!
1. Chapter 1

Snowing Fluff One shot set between Snow Falls and 7:15 am.

Some of us who saw the season 3 final were more than a little upset that a certain heroic scene was rewritten and Charming never saved Snow from the black knights. This story is my way of returning that scene to the Snowing timeline. Charming has sent the note declaring his feelings to Snow, but she hasn't gotten it because she has not stayed in one place long enough for the birds to catch up with her.

The man who been teasingly dubbed Prince Charming found that he was unable to forget the woman who had given him the nick name.

He had discovered that there was a small cell of revolutionaries in the ranks of King George's army. They were men who were unhappy with the tyrannical ways of their King and uncomfortable with the Kingdoms alliance with King Midas. Charming, as he had started to think of himself more and more, trusted these men with his own life, the life of his mother and the life of the woman he loved. He had tasked them with watching over the Bandit Snow White, as he had started to think of her more and more. He would send his trusted men out with supplies to stock her hide outs and he would even have them leave her gold coins. After all, gold coins were never in short supply thanks to Midas.

Mostly he just thought of the bandit who had stolen his heart all the time. He was thinking about her at the moment as he sat on the forest floor on a tattered blanket. He had told his bitter betrothed that he was going out hunting for a few days. In reality, he was looking for Snow. His men had given him a disturbing report. Snow had not been at any of her known hiding places for weeks. He was afraid that she had finally amassed enough fortune to escape to another realm and he would never see her again. The mere thought was devastating. He had sent her a note declaring his feelings for her, but the birds had been unable to find her.

That was when he realized that he had to be the one to find her, because if she was still in this realm he would find her.

He absentmindedly played with a long spear as he thought of Snow. Two nights ago he had been forced to attend an engagement ball with Princess Abagail. It had been a nearly unbearable event, his fiancé had refused to dance the entire night and by the end of the evening he had become convinced that she did not know how to dance. He had gotten through the evening by day dreaming about dancing with Snow. He knew in his heart that she danced divinely. After all, she was a true Princess. He sighed and worried that she had received his note and had refused him because she knew he wasn't worthy of her. He was set to marry Abigail that very night. If he didn't find Snow soon he might have to go through with the wedding to Abigail.

He was still daydreaming with movement beyond the trees caught his attention. He leapt to his feet when he realized that it was the Queen's Black Knights and they had captured Snow White. One of the soldiers had her slung over his horse and was galloping off with his prize. Without hesitation Charming grabbed his bow and a handful of arrows and tore through the forest on a mission to save his princess once more.

Snow hadn't been able to stop thinking about Prince Charming. Somehow he had gotten under her skin and could not forget the way his smile made his eyes shine or his gentle touch and kind words. She realized that there were two real problems with her infatuation. Number one, he was engaged to another woman and number two, thinking about him was becoming a distraction and it was going to get her killed. She was already slipping because the Queen's men had found every one of her hiding places. She could tell by the outside that someone had been in every one of her lairs and she had not dared to go into any of them for several weeks. As a result she had not been able to restock on supplies. She had also been forced to sleep in the elements because she no longer had a safe place to lay her head at night. It was all thanks to Prince Charming! Meeting him at been the worst thing to happen to her. It was his fault that she was hungry and had not had a good night sleep in days. Still, she couldn't stop thinking about him and longing to see him again. One thing she had realized over the past few weeks was that she didn't like being alone. She wanted a home, so she had decided that she was going to go back to the cabin and live with her friend Red. It wasn't home, but it was as close as she could get at the moment. She was thinking about this as she filled her canteen from the river and walked back through the forest. She was also daydreaming about Charming and what it would be like to have home with him. Lost in her dreams she did not see the Queen's Black Knights until it was too late and they had surrounded her. As one of the knights threw her over his saddle and carried her off like some kind of prize trophy Snow thought that this was Charming's fault as well. If she hadn't been thinking about him she would not have been captured.

Charming took careful aim at Black Knight. A bead of perspiration fell from his forehead and he let the arrow fly from the string of his bow.

Snow heard the whoosh of arrow as it flew through the air and felt the thud as it pierced the leather armor covering the chest of the knight. He felt off of the horse and hit the ground with another thud. Snow slid off of the horse and tried to catch her breath. She felt dizzy and her heart was racing. Her rescuer came rushing through the forest and she was surprised to see that it was Charming.

"You saved me!" She stated out of breath.

"I saved you again!" He corrected. A grin spread across his face.

There it was, that teasing smile of his that made her heart turn to melted goo.

Snow felt herself grow lightheaded and she was pretty sure that it wasn't because she had eaten a decent meal in ages and it wasn't because she had been nearly abducted a few minutes earlier.

"I have a camp just over there." Charming indicated through the woods.

Snow followed him without hesitation.

Part 2

He led her to a small clearing where he had his camp staked out with the tattered blanket, a pack holding supplies and a small arsenal of weapons, including his sword, scabbier, a pointed spear and the quiver full of arrows. He propped the bow against a tree and replaced the arrows in the quiver.

"What are you doing here?" Snow asked with renewed breath.

"Hunting." He replied with a nod towards his weapons.

"Does anyone really believe that?" She asked exasperated.

He gave her a knowing smile and noticed her keen interest in his pack.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "I have more than enough to share." He looked at her and noticed she looked thinner than she had the last time he had seen her.

He laid out the food and saw her eyes grow large. She sat down and eagerly ate the fruit, cheese, meat and bread he offered.

"What are you really doing here?" She asked with her mouth full of food.

He had to hide a grin, she was behaving most unprincesslike and he loved it.

"I was looking for you." He admitted with feeling in his voice.

He caught her off guard.

"You found me!" She said shyly.

"As I told you, I will always find you, Snow." He reminded her gently. "I was afraid you had left the realm. I sent you a note." He informed her.

"I never got a note. I have been moving around a great deal these past few weeks." She casually informed him.

"So I noticed. Why haven't you gone back to any of your hideouts?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Someone has been to all of my hiding places. I think the Queen's men have been following me." She admitted with fear in her voice.

"I have been sending my men to restock your hideouts. Their presence is what you have detected. Your hideouts are safe." He assured her.

A look of shock crossed her face.

"Why would you do that?" There was a touch of anger in her voice and a hard veil had fallen across her face.

"I did it because you are my friend and I am worried about you." He stated softly.

"You have to stop helping me, if Regina finds out she will come after you." Snow stood up and angrily turned her back on him.

"I don't care it Regina sends a legion of demons after me, I will never stop helping you!" He cried out with more feeling than he expected.

"Regina wants to burn me alive!" Snow reminded him.

"I know that." He stated simply.

"People who help me end up being killed, Charming!" She stated emphatically.

"I have a name, you know?" He asked softly.

"I know that, your name is Prince James, you are engaged to Princess Abigail and I have been asking around. You are not very well liked!" She accused.

He took a deep breath. "What you have heard is not true. Sit down Snow and I will tell you who I really am." He indicated the blanket.

She sat down and pulled her knees up. He told her everything. How he was a nothing but a Shepard and how James was not his real name. He told her how he agreed to take his brother's place and slay the dragon and how King George had threatened to kill his mother if he didn't marry Abigail.

When he was finished Snow was too stunned to speak and he feared it was because she was angry at him for lying to her.

"Snow, please say something." He begged.

Her eyes filled with tears, "That is the most noble thing I have ever heard. You are willing to give up your life for the people of your Kingdom and your mother." She stated with feeling in her voice.

He looked to see if she was mocking him and he saw only genuine admiration written on her face.

"Snow, we need to talk." He stated seriously.

She knew what was coming next. He would ask her to run away with him. But, it would never work. Regina would find them and kill them both or worse.

"Right, we will talk." She promised, "But my canteen is empty. I saw a stream right over there. Would you mind filling it for me?" She asked sweetly.

He jumped up eagerly.

"Of course and when I get back we will talk and we will figure out a way to be together." He leaned towards her and for a moment she thought he might kiss her, but he just took her canteen. She watched him go and thought about how chivalrous he was. She watched with a look of longing in her eyes until he disappeared into the woods. With a heart filled with sadness she scooped up everything that he had out on the blanket and stuffed it into his pack. She swung the pack over her shoulder and fled in the opposite direction from the path taken by her Charming. Every step she took away from him she convinced was for his own good. It had to be this way. She could not let him pay the price for the sins she had committed against her stepmother.

He got to the river and realized that her canteen was full of water. Then he realized she had sent him on a wild goose chase. He took off back to his camp running, but by the time he got there she was long gone. All of his weapons and supplies were gone as well, including the gold plated sword King Midas had given him. That one would be hard to explain. She had also taken a small purse of gold coins. Those he had meant for her to have all along. Luckily, she had not taken the ring his mother had given him. He pulled out a chain from around his neck. The ring was on the chain. He meant for her to have it as well sometime soon. He would just have to find her again.

He looked down at the tattered blanket that she had left.

"She robbed me again!" He stated out loud and then he laughed. He picked up the blanket and slung it over his shoulder.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

When I started this I only intended for it to be two parts to fill in the missing Snowing scenes. The positive reaction I received has helped me to decide to write more. I am not sure how long the story will continue, but I hope my readers enjoy the ride while it lasts.

Part Three

As he rode back to King Midas' castle Charming found himself smiling at the littlest things. A blue bird was sitting on a branch whistling a tune and as he passed beneath the perch he found himself whistling the tune as well. He had just been robbed again, he was still being forced into marriage and he had lost his gilded sword that Midas had given him and that was sure to cause problems. Yet he was happy, maybe even happier than he had been in some time. He rode into the castle patted his grey mare Adela and turned her over to the stable boy. He was still grinning giddily when he stepped into the castle entryway and nearly tripped over his fiancé. The look on her face was enough to wipe the grin off of his face. Abigail stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips and a perturbed look in her eyes.

"James, where are earth have you been?" She demanded in an irritated voice.

"I have been hunting." He replied feebly.

She eyed him with an air of suspicion. "You have no supplies; exactly what were you hunting that you could kill with your bare hands?" She questioned.

"My camp was robbed!" He insisted honestly.

"I bet it was that Bandit Snow White!" She declared with anger in her voice. "I hope she is caught soon and sent to the gallows for her crimes."

He felt his stomach churn at the mere thought.

"Never mind, get changed we have to be downstairs for a banquet with my father and your father later this evening!" Abigail declared. She gave him a shocked look. "James, where is the sword my father gave you?"

Sometimes he forgot that he was supposed to be James and he forgot to answer. At that moment his mind was wandering to what Snow had said about James not being very well liked. He wondered what his brother had done to get such a bad reputation. At least Snow knew the truth that he wasn't the horrible Prince James.

Abigail snapped her fingers in front of his face impatiently.

"James, did you hear me? I asked you what happened to the sword my father gilded for you." She demanded.

"I told you that I was robbed!" He answered impatiently.

"Well you better get that sword back or my father will have your head. Make sure you wear the gold outfit this evening." She strolled haughtily from the room.

He hated the gold suite and he hated the balls and banquets they were forced to attend. He just wanted one night without the pounding music and the horrible food that was too rich and the noble women he was forced to dance with. Then he thought about Snow White who was forced out of her home and had to live off of whatever she could find in the forest and he wanted to hit something because it was so unfair. She was as much a noble as the overfeed royals he was forced to spend time with and yet he would much rather be sitting on a ratty blanket in the forest with her.

Snow emptied the bag of supplies on the table of the cabin hideout she shared with her dear friend Red. Then she sat a basket on the table as well. It was overflowing with food that she had bought in the market with some of the gold coins. Red's eyes grew large in anticipation.

"Where did you get all of this?" Red asked with excitement in her eyes.

"I bought it all in the market." Snow exclaimed.

Red eyed her suspiciously.

"What did you use for money? Did you rob the queen's carriage?" She asked.

"Not exactly, I used these gold coins." Snow admitted as she placed the pouch on the table.

Red opened the pouch and found that there was still a small fortune in gold in the pouch. Then she noticed the other things that Snow had emptied out of the bag included the gilded sword.

"That is the sword that belongs to Prince James!" Red exclaimed.

Snow cringed at her friend's misuse of the name, but she did not correct her because she had promised him that she would keep his secret that he was pretending to be his brother.

Instead she asked, "How do you know the sword belongs to James?" Snow questioned her friend.

"He showed it to me and told me that King Midas gilded it for him before he battled the dragon." Red shrugged.

"He battled a dragon? He didn't tell me that story." Snow pouted and she felt slightly jealous that Red and Charming had spent time alone together.

"Never mind Snow, you have to stop robbing him. It is not a good way to start a lasting relationship." Red scolded.

Snow placed her hands on her hips like a defiant child.

"There is no relationship between him and me. He is going to marry the nag with the bad attitude and I have no time for a friendship with a married man." She insisted angrily.

"I am not so sure that wedding is going to take place." Red pondered.

A worried look crossed the face of the princess.

"He has to marry Abigail!" She exclaimed. "The merger between their kingdoms is too important." Snow insisted. She loved Red like a sister and trusted her with her life. However, she couldn't tell her that Prince James was dead and his twin brother David had taken his place and agreed to marry Abigail in order to save the kingdom and more importantly to keep his mother alive. It was simply not her secret to tell.

"He will marry Abigail and just to prove to you that it doesn't bother me, I will even send them a wedding gift!" Snow replied.

A smug look crossed Red's face. "The only wedding gift Prince James wants is you naked in the bed next to him on his wedding night." She teased.

A pained look crossed Snow's face. "That just isn't possible." She shook her head sadly.

"Never the less Snow, you have to return this sword to him. That is what is important right now!" Red stated excitedly. She believed that everything else would take care of its self with time. Red knew that her friend was crazy about the Prince and she suspected that James cared for Snow as well.

Snow gave her friend a dismissive look.

"I have no idea where to find him." She insisted.

Red rolled her eyes. "I happen to know that King George is holding a banquet at his castle for James and Abigail. All we have to do is slip into the castle and return the sword to James." She detailed her plan for doing just that to a very reluctant Snow White.

"Red, the last time I snuck into a castle I was captured and almost burnt at the stake." She shuddered at the memory.

Her friend nodded her head in understand. It was not her favorite memory either. "Don't worry. There is a no moon this evening. We will get in under cloak of darkness and be in and out before anyone even knows we were there." Red promised.

Snow sighed and reluctantly agreed to the plan. "We will need more than cloak of darkness to get us into the palace during a royal banquet." Snow shook the pouch of gold coins. "We need to go shopping." She told her friend.

Charming had decided to assert his independence and did not dress in the gold suit as requested by Abigail. Instead he put on the leather outfit that he had worn when he had captured Snow in the net.

He found Abigail on a patio outside of the main ballroom of the castle. She took one look at him and burst into tears.

He sighed, "If it means so much to you I will go change clothes." He turned to leave. Abigail might not have been the woman he loved, but she was still the woman he was going to have to marry. He was trying to make the situation bearable. Abigail placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Wear whatever makes you happy." She stated through sobs.

"Is this about the sword?" He asked.

She shook her head in the negative.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"This was supposed to mine and Frederick's wedding night." She sniffled.

He gave her a puzzled look. "Who is Fredrick?" He asked.

So, Abigail told him the whole tragic tale about how Fredrick was the love of her life and her betrothed and had been turned to gold when he tried to save her father.

He was so moved by her tale of star crossed love that he agreed to help her save Fredrick by obtaining water from the mystical Lake Nosotos.

Red and Snow had no trouble sneaking into the palace thanks to the fact that they were dressed for the royal occasion. Snow had used the remaining gold coins to bribe the apprentice of a local seamstress into loaning them two gowns that her master was working on for the wedding of a minor noblewoman. Snow was wearing a lovely white wedding dress with a full skirt of raw silk with silk flowers throughout the bodice. Somehow she had managed to strap the sword to a pair of long underwear she was wearing under the skirt. Red was wearing a silk umpire waist blush colored dress. They both wore long embroidered hooded capes and their hair was studied with ribbons and fresh flowers. Red held her skirt up as they climbed a set of stairs.

"You say that you wore these kinds of dresses every day when you were living with your father, King Leopold? How did you move?" Snow's friend complained.

Snow smiled at the memory and how warm it made her or maybe it was all the layers she was wearing.

"I didn't dress like this every day. Besides, you have little to complain about. You are not wearing a corset and bloomers and a sword strapped to your undergarments. Plus, you look fantastic!" Snow proclaimed.

Red blushed slightly. "So do you Snow, you are going to slay Prince James when he sees you. He is going to drop dead!" She stated gleefully.

Snow rolled her eyes and shrugged off the complement. "I am not here to impress him. We are going to find his room, return the sword and leave! Do you know what he did to me? He sent soldiers around to my hideouts to stock them with supplies!" Snow stated with anger in her voice.

Red smiled. "He is trying to take care of you. I think it is sweet!"

Snow gave her friend an exasperated look. "I don't need to be taken care of. His kind of help could get us both killed!" She exclaimed with a great deal of feeling behind her words. "Maybe his room is this way" She led her friend down a hallway.

Charming and Abigail were trying to very quietly sneak out of the castle. They were about to round a corner when he put up his hand to stop her.

"Someone is coming up the hall. Stay here and I will try and get rid of them." He advised.

He rounded the corner and nearly collided with Red and Snow. When he got over his momentary surprise at finding them in his castle he took a long look at them both. He let out an appreciative sigh.

"Snow, you are beautiful." She stated softly with feeling in his voice and a smile on his face. He had trouble taking his eyes off of her. This caused Snow to blush lightly. Although she thought he looked pretty good himself.

"You look nice too." She replied shyly.

He looked down at his outfit as if he had forgotten what he was wearing.

"This is exactly what I was wearing the last time you saw me." He teased with a grin on his face.

A mortified look crossed her face and she shifted her wait from foot to foot nervously.

"I mean you look good because you cleaned up." She replied nervously.

An amused smile lit up his face. "I did clean up a little." He admitted.

Red was starting to feel a little bit embarrassed too and so she coughed softly to remind them she was there.

He turned to her and replied, "you look nice too, Red. What are the two of you doing here?" He asked.

"We came to return your sword." Red answered.

"We would return the gold coins as well, but we had to spend them on these disguises." Snow admitted a bit reluctantly.

Charming looked her over admiringly again. "It was money well spent. The money was yours to do with as you wished. I meant for you to have the coins." He stated.

"Thank you." Snow answered softly as she averted her eyes. Charming looked down at her hand and it looked like he very much wanted to hold it.

"Amateurs!" Red muttered under her breath.

They stood there for a few moments with him smiling at her and Snow trying not to blush. Only they had taken too long and Abigail had grown impatient waiting for him to come back and give the all clear. She bounded around the corner and stopped in shock upon seeing Snow.

"Bandit Snow White is in the castle again. Guards!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"No!" Charming yelled back in protest, but it was too late and guards had descended on the scene and were dragging Snow off. Thankfully Red had managed to slip into the shadows and was not captured.

"Thank goodness the guards were nearby." Abigail stated. "How does she keep getting in and why does she keep targeting us? Also, why were you just standing there? You should have raised the alarm!" She scolded.

Charming tried to keep the anger out of his voice and keep his voice even.

"Abigail, if you want me to help you rescue the man you love you simply must stop rising the alarm and have the woman I love arrested!" His voice rose in pitch and volume.

Abigail gave him a stunned look and then looked down the corridor to where Snow had been dragged off.

"Oh no, she is a thief and a bandit and she sleeps in the forest!" She exclaimed.

"Don't be such a snob. She is every bit as much a princess as you are. Did she look like a bandit just now?" He asked in a short tempered manner.

Abigail thought about it for a moment. "No, in fact that dress she was wearing was stunning. It looks a little like the dress I was having the local dress maker design for my wedding." She admitted. Little did she know that it was her dress Snow had borrowed?

Charming threw his hand sup in the air in frustration and turned to follow the gurads.

"Where do you think you are going?" Abigail asked as she hurried after him.

"I am going to break Snow out of the dungeon." He called over his shoulder.

"What about Fredrick?" She asked.

"I will rescue Fredrick after I spring Snow from imprisonment." He promised.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 5

Snow had been roughly tossed into an underground cell, but not before she had been searched. The guards had found the sword and taken it away from her. She could see it from her cell. The guards had causally tossed it aside even though it was gilded. She figured that gold had lost its value in a kingdom where it was abundant. Her situation was dire and she was worried that Red might have been captured as well. If the guards found out that her friend transformed into a wolf they would kill her without remorse. Snow was mostly concerned about Charming. The sword was a link between them and if the guards suspected that he had been helping her they would torture him, burn his farm, kill his mother and then kill him all because he was being kind to her. But it wasn't just kindness; there was more to their relationship. She knew that she loved him, but she wasn't sure how he really felt about her. Or maybe she was not willing to acknowledge that he loved her as much as she loved him because she knew they could never be together and that knowledge hurt. She knew that a part of her heart would be perpetually broken because she could never be with the man she loved and the pain would be so much worse if she knew that he felt the same way. She would carry the heartache for both of them until the day she died. First she had to escape and make sure he was safe. She would not allow him and his mother to suffer for the mistakes she had made. She pulled on the bars and she climbed the crevices in the cell walls looking for a means of escape.

"There is no way out." A gruff voice from the occupant of the adjoining cell informed her.

"I don't accept that!" She replied as she continued to push and pull on the bars.

"Grumpy!" Replied the voice.

Snow thought that was a strange thing for the man to say.

"I am not grumpy, I am dertemined." She informed him.

"My name is Grumpy." He corrected her.

Now she decided that was a strange name, but she didn't have time to argue. She had to get back to Charming to make sure he was safe and to convince him that they could never be together and he needed to be happy about the situation.

"Someone I love very much is out there and I need to get back to him and make sure he is safe." She replied.

Grumpy gave her gruff laugh. "Love stinks." He replied simply and curtly.

Snow continued to look for some way to open the lock.

"Love has really bad timing." She agreed with a sigh and plopped down on the hard ground. "So what's your story?" She asked.

"I fell in love with a fairy." He sighed wistfully.

"Ew, tell me it wasn't Blue!" Snow pleaded. The Blue Fairy had been the Fairy Godmother to Snow's mother Queen Ava and she was also Snow's protector, but she could never imagine anyone being in love with the hardnosed pixie.

"No, my love's name is Nova and she is kind and beautiful. Blue forbid our love though. Fairies and dwarfs are not supposed to fall in love at all, much less with each other. I saved up all my money to by Nova a ring and it turned out to be stolen so I got put in here. I actually think Blue set up the whole thing just to keep us apart." Grumpy replied with anger in his voice.

Snow believed it was possible. Blue wasn't evil, but she had been known to manipulate a situation so that the outcome matched what she believed was in the best interests of all the parties.

"Let me guess?" Grumpy continued, "You are in love with the King's son only he is set to marry someone else and so you are in here so that he will forget all about you and honor his obligation." Grumpy scoffed.

Snow looked at him for the first time.

"Are you a soothsayer?" She asked with surprise in her eyes.

"Am I right?" He asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I am in love with a shepherd. He is only pretending to be the King's son. Also, the Evil Queen wants me dead." She stated simply.

"Sister, I thought I had problems!" Grumpy blew out a breath of air and shook his head sadly.

Part 6

Abigail had heard stories about how stubborn Prince James could be, however she had not experienced his inflexibility personally until the moment that he refused to put her needs before his own desires. She turned on her heel and purposefully followed him down the hallway.

"James, you have to go with me and help me save Fredrick right now. We don't have a moment to loose!" She was pleading with him and she was slightly out of breath from running after him down the long hallway.

He stopped and turned to face her and gave her a frustrated look.

"There will be plenty of time to save Fredrick after I save Snow! After all, he is encased in gold and he isn't going anywhere."

He started down the hall again. Abigail followed him at a fast clip.

"It may be true that Fredrick is not going anywhere, but we simply must get the water to save him tonight because the water must be stolen from the lake when moon is dark otherwise the siren will capture you and kill you!" She informed him.

He stopped again and gave her a startled look. This was the first he had heard about a murderous siren.

"What siren are you talking about?" He asked urgently.

"The siren that guards the lake and its water who takes on the form of the person or thing you most desire to lure you into the lake to your death. Her power comes from both the moon and the sun and so she is most weak during the dark of the moon. If we do not make it to the lake before sunrise we will have to wait another 28 days and by that time your father and mine will have forced you and I into marriage." There was desperation in her voice and he was touched by her pleas. She loved Fredrick and she had been backed into a corner by her father. He had given his word to Abigail, but at the same time, he loved Snow White and he was not going to abandon her.

"If I don't rescue her Snow could be dead by the time we get back." He insisted. He knew that King George had an alliance with Regina and that he would waste no time in turning Snow over to her.

Red had been watching the exchange from a hidden alcove. She realized how conflicted the young prince was and she admired him for his integrity. He had given his word to Abigail and he was willing to stand by that word, but part of him clearly wanted to rush to Snow's rescue. She stepped out of the shadows.

"I can rescue Snow!" Red announced bravely.

Charming looked like he wanted to hug her and Abigail just looked bewildered.

"Are you sure?" Charming asked. "With no moon tonight you will be unprotected." He added. He knew her secret that she was part wolf and could control when she changed, but she needed moonlight to transform. The same natural phenomenon that would conceal him for the siren would prevent Red from changing into a wolf.

"I'll be fine. I'll rescue Snow and then we will bring your sword to you." Red promised.

"How will you find us?" Charming asked in a concerned tone. Again, he was thinking of the lack of moonlight.

"I don't need moonlight to track." Red informed him. "Besides, I think that Snow would be able to find you even if I couldn't." She gave him a small smile. He nodded his head in understanding. He and Snow traveled paths that were intertwined and they would always find each other.

This time, he did hug her. "Thank you." He stated simply.

"James, we are losing time." Abigail insisted.

They parted with Red going down towards the sub-terrain cells and Charming and Abigail sneaking across the courtyard to the stables.

It was not long before Red found Snow and two unknown companions wandering around the underground passages. They had escaped and were arguing about how best to escape the palace. Snow quickly introduced Red to her new friends, Grumpy and Stealthy. Stealthy had picked the lock and freed Snow and Grumpy and he thought they should make their escape through the courtyard. Snow thought that they should stay underground and escape that way. They agreed to split up with Grumpy reluctantly following Stealthy and Red following Snow.

Before they parted, Snow offered them the sword for protection.

Stealthy eyed it with a look of wonderment. "Is that gold?" He asked excitedly.

"You are supposed to return that to James!" Red reminded her.

"I trust them." Snow replied.

Stealthy was tempted, but not because he believed the weapon would come in handy but because he wanted the wealth the gold represented. Grumpy doesn't like the look in the eyes of his friend. He hands the sword back to Snow.

"You better take it in case you need it on your journey. Where are you going anyway?" He asked.

Snow looked to her friend. She wanted to know the answer to that question as well.

"Lake Nosotos." Red answered under her breath.

Part 7

Red had easily tracked Abigail and Charming to Lake Nosotos and now she and Snow were hiding in the bushes near the edge of the woods watching the pair. There was some sort of altar set up at the edge of the woods and Charming and Abigail were discussing if he should leave an offering. They had actually been arguing about how he should build a fire to keep her warm while she waited for him to retrieve the water.

"I know how to build a fire." He insisted as he added a few more branches to the flames. "I have built a few in my lifetime."

"I doubt that!" She derided.

Of all the reason he was regretting agreeing to marry Abigial to those kind of jabs were biggest regret. She was always implying that he was helpless and useless because she thought that he was nothing but a spoiled, heartless royal. Nothing could have been farther from the truth. He had built many fires when he had camped out in the fields with the sheep. He could never tell her that though. If he was forced to marry her he would have to pretend to be his brother for the rest of his life and he would be miserable.

Something silver around Abigail's neck glittered in the fire light. He took a sip from his canteen. He needed to empty it so he could fill it with water from the lake.

"What's that around your neck?" He asked her.

She pulled it out and showed it to him. It was a sliver heart charm on a silver chain.

"Fredrick gave it to me." She stated. A slight smile formed on her lips as she spoke his name.

"It's not gold." He replied.

"Fredrick knows I hate gold." She stated simply.

Charming realize that is what it meant to truly be in love. You knew things about the other person instinctively: things that it would take outsiders a life time to find out. He had saved Snow White from being squashed after she had turned herself into a ladybug. Everyone else had seen a pest that needed to be stamped out of existence, but he knew it was her. Just like she knew he would always find her. Just like he knew that Snow White was a good person and she knew right away that he wasn't Prince James and nicknamed him "Charming." It had never even crossed Abigail's mind that he might not be James. He swallowed the last swig of water from the canteen.

"I should go get that water so you can be reunited with your True Love." He stated as he threw more branches on the fire. She dismissed him with a wave of her hand and continued to stare at the heart.

"She is such a nag!" Snow whispered under her breath.

"She is very unhappy." Red commented.

Red and Snow followed him towards the edge of a lake while Abigail sat on a low stone wall content to stay by the fire. Snow realized for the first time that there was a chill in the air and she pulled her cloak tightly around her. The plan was to wait until he was far enough away from Abigail to be out of ear shot and then they would call out to him, return the sword and leave. Snows eyes had adjusted to the dark on the journey, but the light from the fire had made her unable to see again and it would take a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the darkness again. Even though it was a moonless night there were still stars in the sky so the night was not pitch black. Because she had wolf vision Red had no trouble seeing in the dark. She was still surprised when they reached the edge of the woods and she saw the man she knew as Prince James standing at the edge of the water in a very passionate embrace. She was even more surprised to see that the woman was a doppelganger of Snow White.

He was on bended knee filling a drinking skin with water from the lake when the siren had risen from the lake and grabbed ahold of him. Abigail's theory on the lack of moonlight offering protection from the Siren hadn't held water. When her seduction techniques had failed she had transformed herself to look like Snow White and he had found himself drawn to her. Yet when she touched him he felt nothing. Her kiss was cold and lifeless, but he couldn't pull away from her embrace.

Snow's eyes finally adjusted to the dark and she was horrified by what she saw.

"What is that?" Snow asked in a disgusted voice.

"That is a siren." Red replied she was slightly mesmerized by the sight.

"Why does she look like me?" Snow asked.

Red was about to explain that she was a reflection of his desires, but she didn't get the chance.

"James, look out." Red called out as the Siren dragged him towards the bottom of the lake.

"Charming!" She called out and without hesitation she ran towards the edge of the lake.

"Snow, we have to return that dress!" Red reminded her friend.

Snow stopped and slipped out of the dress and left it in a puddle on the edge of the lake. She was wearing long pants and a long sleeved woven shirt under the dress and she left them on. She grabbed a dagger that had been discarded on the edge of the lake and without farther hesitation she dove into the lake.

Red stood at the water's edge and waited for several tense minutes. After several minutes Snow's head bobbed above the surface. She had her arms around Charming and was pulling him up with her. Red helped her friend out of the water and they placed the prince on the ground. Snow was out of breath, but he still had his eyes closed. His eyes sprang open and he smiled at her.

"You saved me." He stated in a slightly hoarse voice.

"I save you again." She reminded him as she gave him a slight smile.

He climbed to his feet and offered Snow both of his hands so she could stand as well.

"Snow, you are soaking wet." He declared and he picked up his discarded cloak and draped it around her shoulders. They were so close that he could feel the warmth escaping off her wet body. Real warmth from a real woman who was alive and he wanted to hold her against him and feel her warmth. It was nothing like that creature that now lay dead at the bottom of the lake. Her embrace had been fake, like a drug, but Snow White was real and she was in his arms and he wanted to kiss her more than anything.

"This is it." Red thought to herself. "This will be the moment when they finally let go and admit that they are head over heels in love."

Charming pulled Snow close to him and moved to kiss her, his gaze lingered on her lips and then his eyes fluttered closed. The moment was perfect and Red even turned back towards the woods to give them the privacy they deserved. But then Snow did the unthinkable and pushed him away.

"I think you have been kissed enough for one day." She stated angrily. She took off his cloak and handed it to him along with his sword which was on the ground.

Charming looked stunned as she placed the objects in his arms, the same arms that had held her a few seconds before.

"Did you enjoy being kissed by that thing?" She asked in a perturbed voice.

"Actually, I did not enjoy it at all." He admitted. "It wasn't real." He added. He desperately wanted the real thing.

"Well, you have your sword back and Red and I have to be going." She crossed her hands over her chest and shivered and shot her friend a desperate look.

Charming stood there speechless.

"Abigail is coming." Red announced. She had learned the scent of the petulant princess, but she didn't trust her.

"We should go." Snow repeated.

Charming nodded his head in agreement. Snow walked off without even looking back.

Charming placed a hand on Red's arm. "Please take care of her." He begged. "Tell her that it wasn't real."

Red gave him an encouraging smile. "It will all work out." She promised before she followed her friend into the forest.

"

The last thing Red heard was Abigail asking, "James did you get the water? Let's go save Fredrick. Oh good you found your sword."

Red ran to catch up with Snow who was still shivering.

"Snow, at least put your cloak on." She encouraged.

"I am not cold." Snow blustered. This was true because her blood was boiling in a jealous rage. How dare he kiss another woman that looked exactly like her?

"Snow, are you jealous?" Red asked in an amused voice. "You are jealous!"

"I am not jealous of Abigail!" She stormed through the forest.

"I am not talking about Abigail. You are jealous because Prince James was kissing that Siren? She took on your form to entice him which only proves that he is loopy over you!" Red pointed out as she pulled Snow to a stop. Snow wrapped her cloak tightly around herself.

"His name is not James and he is not a prince. He is nothing but a shepherd!" She replied forcefully.

"What are you talking about?" Red gave her friend a puzzled look.

"I guess it doesn't matter now if I tell you the truth. After all he and I are never going to see each other again." Snow sat down on a rock and told Red the whole story about how David was pretending to be his brother and how he had been coerced into marrying Abigail to save the kingdom and to protect his mother.

"That is why the two of us can never be together." Snow ended the story with a flourish.

"That is why you are meant to be together." Red corrected. "Abigail doesn't want to marry him either she is in love with someone named Fredrick. They went to Lake Nosotos to get water to free Fredirick from some kind of curse so she can be with him."

"It doesn't matter. Regina still wants me dead and King George will come after Charming if he breaks the deal." Snow admitted in a defeated tone.

"What about the letter he sent you?" Red asked. "Maybe he outlined some kind of plan in the letter." She suggested.

"What letter? He keeps asking about it, but I never got a letter." Snow replied.

"A bird delivered it several days ago. It's back at the cabin." Red informed her friend.

Snow stood up quickly. "I have to see this letter." She stated with urgency in her voice as she took off running.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 8

Abigail stood off to the side and watched as Prince James walked all the way around the gold shrouded form of her beloved Fredrick. He had been in full armor when he had been accidently turned to gold by her father's hand. To the uninitiated eye the golden form which stood in a small wooden gazebo could easily be mistaken for a gold statue. Abigail knew the horrible truth, that statue was Fredrick. She tried not to think about whether he was conscious or not. She wouldn't be able to bear it if she believed that he was aware of his fate.

"It is amazingly lifelike. Is it some kind of monument to Fredrick?" Charming asked with astonishment in his voice.

Abigail rolled her eyes.

"That is Fredrick. I told you he was encased in gold. I swear sometimes I wonder if you listen to me at all." She gave him a disappointed look.

"How is it possible? Are you sure that he still lives inside that gold encasement?" He asked as he stared at the living statute.

Abigail gasped. It had never occurred to her that Fredrick might not have survived.

"He has to be alive because I cannot live without him." She declared with more feeling than he had seen her display in all the time he had known her.

He understood that sentiment because he fully believed that he would not be able to live without Snow White.

Without another word he handed her the canteen with the restorative water. Cautiously she approached the encased form of her true love and poured the water over the gold form. Slowly the gold began to melt and the armor clad flesh and blood form of Fredrick appeared. When the golden shroud had completely dissolved Fredrick crumpled into Abigail's arms. She removed his helmet and after several tense moments his eyes fluttered open. Charming realized that he had been holding his breath and expelled the air from his burning lungs. He stepped away from the happy couple in order to allow them to have a private reunion.

After several minutes Abigail called him back.

Fredrick held her tightly in his arms and looked as happy as any man could possibly be.

"James, this is Fredrick." Abigail introduced. "James helped me to rescue you and he vanquished the dragon that had plagued our kingdom." She announced with gratitude in her voice.

Fredrick reached out to grasp the hand of the other man. He was fair haired and athletically built with a firm and strong grip. He was the type of man who was a natural warrior. But, hid blue eyes twinkled with kindness and honor.

"I am eternally in your debt. If there is anything that your need do not hesitate to ask." He vowed.

Without hesitation Charming asked, "May I borrow Abigail for the rest of the evening?"

Fredrick reached for his sword. "How dare you suggest bringing dishonor to the woman I love?" He replied in an angry voice.

Charming grinned and placed a restraining hand on the blade of the angry man.

"I am suggesting no such thing." He promised. "I just need Abigail to pretend to be my finance for a little while longer while I make plans." Charming replied.

Fredrick turned to Abigail for an explanation.

"You are betrothed to this man?" He asked under his breath. The eyes that had held kindness before were now filled with hurt.

Abigail turned to him and gently explained. "After James killed the dragon my father felt that he was noble enough to be my husband, but I never stopped loving you or hoping that there was a way to save you. James loves another as well and I suspect that he has a plan to be with her."

"Is that true?" Fredrick asked.

"Yes, True Love is not easy, but it must be fought for because once it has been found it can never be replaced. I need Abigail to pretend that we are still planning on being married for one more day. That will allow me to make plans to run away with Snow." Charming explained.

"King George is not going to be happy about this turn of events." Abigail reminded him.

"I can handle King George." Charming promised. "What of King Midas though? Will he accept your union with Fredrick?" He gave them a worried look.

"My father loves Fredrick like a son and he wants me to be happy." Abigail stated as she gazed lovingly at Fredrick.

"Why did your father not send someone to the lake to bring back the water to free Fredrick?"

"He did and they all failed. You are the only one to succeed. You haven't explained how that happened."

Charming thought about how Snow had come to his rescue by throwing herself into the lake and running the siren through with his sword.

"I guess the other men did not have True Love on their side." He replied wistfully. "So, it is settled. Abigail and I will continue as if our marriage is still staking place while I make plans to leave the kingdom with Snow."

Part 9

Snow and Red stood before the village dress maker while she examined the dress that Red had handed back to her. The dress that Red had borrowed was in perfect condition. They had informed her that the other dress had not fared well. The dress Snow had been wearing when they had snuck into King Midas' castle had been left by the muddy banks of Lake Nostos. Needless to say, the dress maker was not happy.

"That dress was to be the wedding dress of Princess Abigail when she married Prince James in two days. I won't have time to make another dress!" The seamstress was in a state of great distress. She had her face in her hands and she looked like she wanted to cry.

Snow snorted in disgust at the mention of Abigail's name.

Red gave her friend a quick glance. So, Snow was jealous of Abigail. She had no reason to be threatened by the flaxen haired princess, but Red was not sure that reason entered into the equation when it came to love.

"I don't think that Princess Abigail will need to use that dress." Red informed the woman in an off handed manner.

"You don't understand. I will not get my commission and my reputation will be at stake. How can anyone trust me again?" The woman wailed letting loose a stream of tears from her eyes.

Red felt bad for the woman even though they had given her the coins. It was partially their fault that the woman was losing out on a sale. A thought occurred to Red on how make sure that the woman's reputation did not suffer and take her mind of the failed royal nuptials.

"You can have the exclusive on the whole wedding party including the groom when she marries Prince James." Red promised the woman as she indicated Snow.

Her friend rolled her eyes.

"She is marrying Prince James as well? He sure gets around. Is polygamy legal in his kingdom?" The woman asked suspiciously.

"It is a different Prince James." Red corrected quickly.

Snow gave her friend a desperate look and shook her head in the negative.

The woman eyed Snow with delight and walked all around her. It should be pointed out that Snow had her leather and fur bandit outfit back on and did not look like the delicate blushing bride this woman was used to seeing. "I am envisioning feathers. You are an ugly duckling and I will turn you into a swan." The woman proclaimed proudly.

Snow was about to raise her objections but Red ushered her out. "We'll come back to work out the details." Red promised

"I am allergic to feathers!" Snow sarcastically informed her friend once we were outside the shop.

"You are not!" Red corrected. I happen to know that you spent more than one night sleeping in a chicken coop before you turned up in the one attached to Granny's cottage. We owe the dress maker big time for lending us the dresses to sneak into the palace."

"She called me an ugly duckling, besides There isn't going to be a wedding for me. Charming is marrying Abigail."

"He can't now. You ruined her wedding dress. He loves you Snow and once you read his letter you are never going to doubt his love again."

Part 10

By all accounts Ruth should have been a very happy woman. Her farm was thriving, she had a horse to help in the fields and she was being well taken care of by King George. Of course it had come at a steep price because for the second time in her life she had lost her son. The first time she had given up a son in the hopes that he would have a better life. This time it was different and she was not at all sure that David would live a more comfortable life living in a palace with a wife he had acquired due to an arranged marriage.

"Mother I need you to pack your things!" A voice called to her and broke into her thoughts.

She looked up and was surprised to see her son standing in the doorway. He looked much the same as he had when she had last seen him. His hair was still short and he was still wearing the close of a nobleman. The closer she looked though it became clear that he wasn't the same. A wonderful change had overcome her son. He was clearly in love.

"I thought you told me the last time that you were here that we could never see each other again." She reminded him.

"Things have changed, but you are going to have to take everything you can carry on the horse and leave the farm."

"Am I going to the palace to live you and Princess Abigail after your wedding?" She asked.

Was it possible that he had actually fallen in love with Abigail?

"I am not marrying Abigail." He simply stated as he started to help her pack.

A smile spread across Ruth's face. "You have found your True Love." She beamed.

A slight blush crossed the face of her son. "I have found True Love with the most wonderful woman in the world." He admitted as a wistful look lit up his face.

"What did she say when you gave her the ring." His mother asked anxiously.

He thought back to that moment when he saw the ring on her finger and realized that was where it belonged. She had told him it wasn't for her and his heart had broken for the first time in his life. He couldn't tell his mother that though.

"I haven't had a chance to formally propose yet." He admitted shyly.

"When you do I have no doubt that she is going to love the ring. Who is the lucky woman who has won the heart of my son?" His mother asked.

He hesitated for a moment before replying, "It is Snow White that I love." He exclaimed excitedly.

A surprised look crossed the face of his mother. She undoubtedly recognized the name.

"David, you know that I want you to be happy, but have you thought about what you would be giving up. King George has made us a wonderful offer. You don't even know if Snow White feels the same way about you. She is a Princess in exile. Maybe she doesn't want to marry a Shepard." His mother insisted.

In between saving each other's lives repeatedly he and Snow had a chance to talk at length. The first time had been that night after that Regina had tried to burn her alive and again on their long walk back from the troll bridge. It was not just idle talk either. They had long soul searching discussions and found that their world views were very similar. They both believed strongly that good would triumph over evil every time and that love was the most powerful magic in all the realms. They also agreed on how many children they wanted, as many as possible. Although at the time they didn't dare dream that they might have them together.

"Snow knows that I am not a real Prince and she doesn't care. She has saved my life on several occasions and our paths keep crossing. Which I am convinced is the universes way of saying we are meant to be together. On the way to the cabin I will tell you all of the reasons that I love her and I am sure that by the time we reach your new home you will love her as well." Her son vowed.

By the time that they were halfway to the cabin that Charming intended to use as a refuge for his mother he had convinced her that Snow White was the woman for him. It was not hard to convince Ruth, when she saw how his face lit up when he talked about Snow White, she became an instant believer. It was clear to Ruth that her son and Snow White shared a very powerful love and nothing could possibly stand in their way.

Part 11

Snow walked along the forest path with the note from Charming clutched tightly in her hand. She had read it over a dozen times since Red had shown it to her and she now knew it by heart.

Dearest Snow,

I have not heard from you since our meeting and can only assume you found the happiness you so desired, but I must let you know not a day goes by that I have not thought of you. In two days time, I am to be married. Come to me before then, come to me and show me you feel the same and we can be together forever and if you don't, I'll have my answer.

Of course they had seen each other several times since he wrote the note, but that was beside the point. The sentiment remained the same. Charming loved her and he wanted to run away with her. Right after she read the note she had started making plans to be with him. She and Red had decided that he probably would not return to the castle of King Midas. So, Snow had set out for King George's castle alone. Red had wanted to go with her but had been called back to the village because her grandmother was unwell. Snow was not alone for long because she soon met up with her friend Grumpy and his 6 brothers. She stopped to embrace her friend.

"You made it out of the castle of King Midas!" She exclaimed happily.

"It wasn't easy." Grumpy admitted.

Snow looked around at the 7 little men.

"Where's Stealthy?" She asked.

"He didn't make it." One of the others replied sadly.

Her hand instinctively went up to her mouth to cover a look of surprise.

"Oh! I should have stayed with you. We never should have split up." Sadness filled her heart.

Grumpy shook his head in the negative.

"No, you were right. Crossing the courtyard was a bad idea, but Stealthy was greedy and he wanted to steal some of the gold that he had seen on a table in the courtyard. That cost him his life and it nearly cost me mine as well." Grumpy replied. "Did you ever make find that guy who you are in love with?" He added.

Snow smiled shyly. "I am on my way to find him right now." She replied. "He is at the castle of King George."

"We are going that way. We will keep you company until we reach the castle." The men promised.

She noticed that the men were carrying pickaxes and walking with a purposeful gait.

"Where are you going?" She asked with a tinge of worry in her voice.

It was Grumpy who answered. "Losing Stealthy made me reevaluate some things. I realized that nothing is certain in this world except love. Why should I allow the Blue Fairy to dictate who and when I am in love?" He stated firmly.

"We are going to skin the Blue Fairy alive!" One of the Dwarfs added in a calm voice.

"Then Grumpy and Nova can be together!" This answer was from another of the Dwarfs with determination in his voice.

Snow's eyes grew large with fear. "You can't murder Blue in cold blood. Revenge and murder is not what True Loved is based on!" She pleaded.

They had stopped at the entrance to the lower levels of King George's castle.

"Let me go talk to Charming and then we will all find a way for Nova and Grumpy to be together that does not involve murder. " She promised.

Snow was determined to find a way for Grumpy to be with his true love just as she was determined that her and Charming would be together. She would let nothing stand in the way of her own happiness and she wanted the same for her friend. Now all she had to do was convince the Blue Fairy.


End file.
